OpenSound Competition (Season 23)
. La Condamine |Row 5 title = Interval act |Row 5 info = Final - "Monster Sound" by Josh Stanley Qualification (1) - "Outro" by M83 Qualification (2) - "Ma Liberté" by Chimène Badi |Row 6 title = Dates of registration |Row 6 info = 15 November 2014 - 18 November 2014 |Row 7 title = Dates of contest parts |Row 7 info = Final - 15 December 2014 - 20 December 2014 Qualification - 30 November 2014 - 12 December 2014 |Row 8 title = Winning song |Row 8 info = - Alex Marshal - "Si Je Pars" |Row 9 title = Runner-up |Row 9 info = - Linda Király - "Runaway (Beautiful Tragedy)"}} '''OpenSound Competiton 23 (OSC 23) was twenty-third contest in the history of OpenSound. The last winner (Monaco) was the host of this season and it was the 2-nd time for this small country. It was announced that La Condamine will be the venue of the competition. The winning song was chosen by online-voting in the participating countries. The type of contest system was traditionall: after the Qualification Stage (First Day and Second Day) there were Final and Superfinal Stages. But for the first time 3 jokers were chosen in every Qualification Stage. Logo In 23-rd season flags appeared again in the stars. Design is not based on anything connected to Monaco itself. Design looks fresh and modern. On the white background there are paint (different colours of the rainbow) splashes. This logo was made by Kirill Mazitov. Interval acts All the interval acts will be chosen by Anton Dunayev - the host of this season. They represented the music of France and even Monaco. In Qualification Stage First Day french electronical band M83 performed their famous soundtrack "Outro" for opening 23-rd Season in Monaco. In Qualification Stage Second Day french pop star Chimène Badi represented her single of 2012 "Ma Liberté" what wasn't that successful as her previous singles but still entered french chart. And in the Final Stage young artist (born in 1996) Josh Stanley performed his "Monster Sound" song. Born in Nice he lives in Principality of Monaco. Participants 4 regions which producers had had the best results in the last season started already from the Final: * - Victoria Duffield - "Paper Planes" * - Hoizer - "Take Me To Church" * - Kendji Girac - "Andalouse" * - Mikaela Coco - "Used to Know" The other - from Qualification Stage. Top-7 from Qualification Stage First Day, top-7 from Qualification Stage Second Day, 6 jokers and two countries with administration's wildcards also went to the Final. 'Awards' Since 4-th Season the musician experts choose every Season their favourites. And Since 5-th Season their selection became known as Press Award. Also was intoduced Identity Award which can be given to best entry in local language (not in English). Return Award to the returning artist which presents the best one song by the jury meaning. And the last Leader Award is given to the country that reached the biggest amount of 12 points. In 1-st Season of Rest of the World special Jury Award was added and it is given to a song that won jury voting in Final Stage. 'Qualification Stage' The countries with places 1-7 in each day joined 4 already selected finalists. Six countries with jokers and two countries with administration wildcards joined them too. 'Qualification Stage First Day' 'Qualification Stage Second Day' 'Final Stage' 26 countries took their parts in this stage: 22 from Qualification Stage and 4 regions with the best results in the last season. And only top-4 reached Superfinal. The other songs were eliminated. 'Superfinal Stage' The leaders from Final Stage participated in this part of the competition.